Development and characterization of anti-EBOV RITs In collaboration with Dr. Jens Kuhn and Dr. Peter Jahrling of the NIAID Integrated Research Facility, we have produced a Pseudomonas exotoxin A-based RIT based on an scFv from a mAb against the EBOV GP. In FY2016, this RIT was examined in the BSL-4 facility and found to suppress EBOV infection in cell culture. However the potency not as strong as has been achieved with our anti-HIV RITs. Studies are underway to examine the effects of this RIT against an EBOV GP transfectant cell line.